El peor de los dias
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Esto podria resultar divertido para cualquiera, menos para los dos involucrados. Un idiota en el cuerpo de un freak, y un freak en el cuerpo de un idiota. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título: **El Peor De Los Días.

**Resumen: **Esto podria resultar divertido para cualquiera, menos para los dos involucrados. Un idiota en el cuerpo de un freak, y un freak en el cuerpo de un idiota. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

**Notas: **Beteado por MissPhin. A quien le agradezco mucho c': Gracias por ser mi beta MissPhin. Espero que les guste.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una mujer, desnuda a su lado, con el cabello demasiado despeinado y con muchos rulos. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al identificar quien era y tubo que poner una mano en su boca para no gritar aterrorizado. Se sentó en la cama, trato de calmarse y miro a todos lados. No era su habitación. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente, tanto como de costumbre. A quien tenia al lado era a Sally Donovan y esta no era su habitación, y sabia que la de Sally tampoco, porque, Donovan seguramente tenia un apartamento con una habitación mas pequeña que aquella. Observo sus manos. Anillo, tenia un anillo, de casado. Había un cuadro puesto en la pared, donde estaban el estúpido de Anderson y su esposa abrazándose. Se paro y corrió como poseído al baño. Joder, esto no podía ser cierto. Se reflejo en el espejo la cara de idiota de Anderson y a Sherlock le dio un escalofrío. Ahora, ahora era... ¡Era un idiota! Mejor dicho Sherlock Holmes en el cuerpo de un idiota. Cuando escuchó la voz de Donovan llamándolo, considero en realidad la idea de tirarse por la ventana y huir corriendo.

\- ¿Philip? - Dijo la mujer por entrar al baño.

\- ¡No entres! - grito y cerro la puerta rápido.

\- ¿Que pasa? - toco la puerta asustada.

\- Tengo.. Tengo que defecar - dijo a secas, no tenia otra idea de lo que decir, así que fue lo primero que le llego a la mente.

Miro la ventana y volvió a considerarlo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si lograría pasar por la ventana, que tan grande no era, y callo en cuenta, estaba desnudo. Paseo sus ojos por el cuerpo de Anderson, era realmente desagradable, no le parecía absolutamente nada atractivo, sin contar que, su coeficiente intelectual era bastante bajo, menos que el promedio.

Claro que el no era un hombre normal, a el no le importaban estas tonterías del "tamaño", a el no le interesaba si tenia el pene grande o pequeño, pero al ver el tamaño del policía sonrió malicioso, al menos sabia, que como Anderson era Anderson, se ofendería mucho si el le decía que el tamaño "amigo" era pequeño.

* * *

Y con un dolor terrible de cabeza, Anderson despertó en el cuerpo de Sherlock. John entraba justo para levantarlo. El doctor se acerco y dulcemente le dio un beso en los labios. Y " Sherlock" se cayo de la cama.

\- ¡Sherlock! Dios, ¿estas bien? - le ayudo a levantarse el doctor.

\- Watson, ya sabia que usted y el freak tenían algo, pero no pensé que ya fuera una relación.. Amorosa... Bueno, yo pensé que el freak estaba enamorado de usted y usted no correspondía.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? - miro extrañado - el golpe te lo diste fuerte.

\- ¡No es así! No puede ser.. Watson tengo que salir de aquí, ¿como le explico? ¡Yo no soy el freak asqueroso!

\- Estas hablando como Anderson - John hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Y finalmente supo que ese no era Sherlock, porque no se ofendió ni hizo un escandalo de aquí a la china por haberlo comparado con alguien como Philip. Lo puso de espaldas, lo empujó hasta la cama haciendo que caiga, agarro sus muñecas con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Quien eres?

Anderson no lo diría, no, pero se sentía intimidado ante el tono de sargento militar de John Watson.

* * *

Sherlock podía jurar que esto era obra de Moriarty y ahora mismo el criminal consultor estaría retorciéndose de la risa en su cómodo asiento mientras el sacaba toallas para ponerse en el cuerpo y así al menos tener alto que lo cubra.

Y le pedía a un Dios que para el no existía, más bien, le rogaba a un Dios que por lo que mas quiera, no lo deje ver a Sally desnuda. Si eso llegaba a pasar, tendría que arrancarse los ojos. Si, todos sabemos lo exagerado que puede llegar a ser a veces. El teléfono del hombre en cuyo cuerpo estaba sonó, un mensaje de su esposa que le indicaba que algo había surgido y había vuelto antes, estaba en camino. Donovan seguía tratando de abrir la puerta y Sherlock solo quería saltar mas por la ventana, estaban en el segundo piso así que no es una altura que vaya a matarlo, pero podría doblarse el tobillo y eso le daría inconvenientes.

Varios inconvenientes, para que mentir. Salio del baño topándose cara a cara con la mujer que lo odiaba y no sabía que era el, la miro de arriba a abajo, ella tampoco era nada atractiva a su parecer. La miro sin expresión y fue a la habitación de Anderson a cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿¡Porque me tratas así?! - se la notaba enfadada, Sherlock solo rodó los ojos. Empezó a ignorar a Sally y sus comentarios, como hacia siempre en las escenas del crimen, reviso el armario de Anderson. ¡Se vestía peor que John y sus tontos buzos de anciano! Saco la camisa que encontró, y no le pareció tan fea, unos pantalones, medias y zapatillas, miro a Sally y dijo una buena excusa para que se vaya, y sin tener que inventarla el.

\- Mi esposa llegara temprano hoy, debes irte rápido.

\- ¿Que no vuelve pasado mañana?

\- Le surgió algo y tiene que venir, así que podrías retirarte Donovan.

\- Suenas como el freak - dijo asqueada.

Volvió a Ignorar su comentario y escucho unas llaves abriendo la puerta, afortunadamente Sally tenia unos pantalones puestos al menos, podría tirarla por la ventana, alejo esos de el y miro a Sally, que lo miraba sorprendida. El actuó rápido pasándole su ropa para que se cambie, y ella lo hizo, tendría que esconderse en el armario.

\- Amor llegue.

\- Lo note - susurro Sherlock mientras veía entrar a una hermosa pelirroja, la de las fotos. Se dijo que esa chica era demasiado mujer para Anderson, y si, el amor era tonto, además de ciego.

* * *

\- ¡Alto! Espere Watson.. John... Soy Anderson.

\- Sherlock, si esto es un experimento extraño tuyo yo...

\- ¡No, no! Yo le juro doctor, ¡soy Anderson!

\- De acuerdo, te creo - suspira. - No tengo idea de como llegue al cuerpo del freak.

\- ¿Y yo te bese? - la cara del ex militar era de asco. Tan pronto como dijo eso corrió al baño, Anderson preocupado lo siguió, y luego se enojo, algo avergonzado, John estaba lavándose los dientes con fuerza, no importa que sean los labios de Sherlock, ¡Había besado a Anderson!

* * *

Enseguida se dio cuenta, gracias a sus habilidades deductivas de que la mujer de Philip tenia que decirle algo, y se dio cuenta cuando la vio acariciarse el estomago, ¡No! Tenia que salir de hay ahora, la mujer le iba a decir a su esposo que estaba embarazada, Sally iba a salir furiosa del armario, se iba a ganar una cachetada que era para el policía de Scotldant Yard, y otra mas por parte de la hermosa pelirroja, iba a destruirse una familia...

No, el no iba a permitir eso, además no quería sufrir ese momento, esto lo tenia que sufrir el idiota por no usar métodos anticonceptivos funcionales, entonces hizo lo que todo genio loco haría y se tiro por la ventana. No dirá que no le dolió, pero estaba mejor allí abajo que allí arriba.

-¡Philip!

Escuchó el grito de la mujer, se paro y corrió hasta Baker Street.

* * *

\- Pobre Sally, esta sola con el freak.

\- Claro - dice con un sarcasmo marcado el doctor - porque Sally sera la víctima de aguantar a Sherlock. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, cuando John le abrió a "Anderson" entró disparando, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

\- ¡Sherlock! Se que eres tu.. Quitate de encima, me aplastas. - Se quejó. Sherlock se levanto y miro con odio su cuerpo.

\- Holmes, freak, ¡devuelve me mi cuerpo!

\- Eres aun mas idiota de lo creí, si pudiera ¿no cres que lo haría? Tampoco quiero estar en tu cuerpo. Por cierto, tu esposa llego y Sally tubo que esconderse en el armario, y tu mujer tiene una importante noticia para darte, deberías ir comprando pañales, aunque seras un pésimo padre. Philip se puso nervioso y pálido.

\- Dejen de discutir ustedes dos y veamos una forma de lograr que ustedes vuelvan a su cuerpo normal. - propuso el doctor harto de escucharlos y algo sorprendido por la noticia. Los tres se sentaron a pensar que hacer. - Llamemos a Mycroft.

\- ¡Nunca! Tener a mi gordo hermano y a un idiota como Anderson en mi departamento sería como si una reacción química en uno de mis experimentos reaccionara mal y explotara toda la cocina y quien sabe, tal vez el apartamento. ¡Es demasiado horrible!

\- Lo llamemos al menos que prefieras claro, quedarte en el cuerpo de Anderson para siempre. Philip los veía sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Quien es Mycroft? - El hermano mayor de Sherlock.

\- Eres tan inútil que hay que explicarte todo... Volvieron a discutir y John no lo dudo a la hora de marcar el numero de Mycroft para poder terminar con esto de una vez, no creía que su paciencia fuera a durar para la eternidad. El detective se quejo mucho cuando su hermano mayor llego "esto es peor que un caso de dos" empezaba y John solo quería callarlo. Obviamente, el pelirrojo con un cargo menor en el gobierno, llegaba con una respuesta a sus problemas, la solución a todo. Afortunadamente, tan rápido como cambiaron de cuerpos, John ni siquiera tubo que abrirle la puerta a Anderson para que se marchara, porque salió corriendo, igual que Sherlock para darse una buena ducha, al fin regresaban a sus cuerpos.

Este si que había sido el peor de los días para los dos.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, Philip Anderson se encontró con dos hermosas mujeres, en la puerta, mirándolo con enojo, y seriedad, y con los brazos cruzados, su mujer, al lado de su amante.

Anderson podía ser idiota, pero no necesitaba ser un genio como Sherlock Holmes para saber que estaba en grandes problemas.


End file.
